doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart
'Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, '''oft nur der Brigadier genannt, ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts. Er ist ab den späten 1960er Jahren der erste Leiter von UNIT und arbeitet mehrfach eng mit dem Doctor zusammen. Charakterisierung Lethbridge-Stewart ist ein Soldat durch und durch - er zieht es vor, Konflikte durch Kämpfen anstatt durch Köpfchen zu lösen, verhält sich stets ernst und professionell, toleriert wenig Unsinn von seinen Untergebenen und ist eine geborene Führungspersönlichkeit. Er ist loyal gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten und hinterfragt selten Befehle, egal, wie skrupellos sie auch sein mögen, was dazu führt, dass er mit seinen militärischen Methoden oft mit dem Doctor aneckt. Zu Beginn seiner Bekanntschaft mit dem Doctor ist er ein Skeptiker, zeigt sich wenig einsichtig und zweifelte an dessen Time Lord-Fähigkeiten. Er tendiert außerdem zum Chauvinismus, zum Beispiel, als er Isobel Watkins verbieten will, sich aktiv am Kampf gegen die Invasoren zu beteiligen (The Invasion). Als er jedoch etwas erfahrener und seine Freundschaft mit dem Doctor enger geworden ist, zeigt er mehr Verständnis und ist eher bereit, Gewalt nur als zweite Lösung nach einer friedlichen zu verwenden. Trotzdem ist er fest entschlossen, die Erde zu beschützen, und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, sich selbst in den Kampf zu stürzen. Kindheit, Jugend und Werdegang thumb|150px|left|Der kleine Alistair Alistair wird im Jahr 1930 im kleinen Dorf Bledoe geboren (Blood Heat, ''The Forgotten Son). Er erhält seinen Vornamen nach seinem Großvater väterlicherseits, der ebenfalls beim Militär war und seinem Enkel suggeriert, dass er ihm nachfolgen solle (The Warkeeper's Crown). Um 1953 absolviert Lethbridge-Stewart die Sandhurst Military Academy gemeinsam mit Billy Rutlidge. Eine zeitlang diente er in der Scots Guards. Lethbridge-Stewart wird Zeuge, als im Jahr 1967 die Große Intelligenz mit ihren Yeti-Robotern die Erde bedroht (The Web of Fear). Daraufhin wird UNIT zum Schutz der Erde gegründet. Auf Empfehlung von Ian Gilmore ernennt man Alistair zum Leiter des Organisation (The Scales of Injustice). Er hat von nun an den Rang des Brigadiers inne. Abenteuer mit dem Doctor left|thumb|210px|Freudiges Wiedersehen 1971 starten die Cybermen eine Invasion der Erde. Der Zweite Doctor kommt dem Brigadier und UNIT zu Hilfe, um die Cybermen zu besiegen (The Invasion). Einige Monate später bekommt es UNIT mit dem Nestene-Bewusstsein und seinen Autons zu tun. Genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt landet der Dritte Doctor auf der Erde, wohin er von den Time Lords ins Exil verbannt wurde. Er unterstützt den Brigadier, woraufhin dieser ihn als wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter anwirbt (Spearhead from Space). thumb|210px|Der Brigadier in den 70ern Bald darauf ermittelt der Brigadier in einer Nuklear-Forschungsanlage im Wenley Moor, da es dort zu merkwürdigen Vorkommnissen kommt. Er bittet den Doctor und Dr. Liz Shaw hinzu und gemeinsam entdecken sie eine Gruppe wieder erwachter Silurianer. Während der Doctor den Weg der Diplomatie versucht, entscheidet der Brigadier letztlich, die Basis der Silurianer zu sprengen (Doctor Who and the Silurians). Nach UNIT thumb|left|Der Brigadier in den frühen 1980er Jahren thumb|left|Der Brigadier und seine Frau Doris, 1997 1977 hat der Brigadier UNIT den Rücken gekehrt und arbeitet als Mathematiklehrer an der Brendon Public School. Dort unterrichtet er Vislor Turlough und trifft auf den Fünften Doctor, den er jedoch erst erkennt, als eine Blockade in seiner Erinnerung gelöst wird (Mawdryn Undead). 1983 besucht er als Gast seines Nachfolgers Colonel Charles Crichton das UNIT-Hauptquartier. Als überraschend der Zweite Doctor auftaucht, werden er und Lethbridge-Stewart in die Todeszone nach Gallifrey entführt. Dort trifft der Briagdier die ersten fünf Inkarnationen des Doctors, außer den Vierten Doctor. Gemeinsam müssen alls die Pläne Borusas vereiteln (The Five Doctors). 1997 wird der Briagdier noch einmal aus dem Ruhestand gerufen, als Ritter aus einem Paralleluniversum versuchen, unter der Führung der mächtigen Zauberin Morgaine ein abgestürztes Raumschiff zu bergen. Dabei trifft der Brigadier auf den Siebten Doctor (Battlefield). In den 1990er, vermutlich nach 1997, trifft der Brigadier kurz vor Weihnachten den Ersten Doctor. Während Alistair den Doctor erkennt, dies jedoch nicht zu erkennen gibt, tut der Doctor ebenfalls so, als wüsste er nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hat, schließlich lernen sie sich ja erst kennen, als der Doctor in seiner zweiten Inkarnation ist (The Gift). Im Jahr 2000 ist der Brigadier trotz seines Ruhestandes undercover für UNIT unterwegs und trifft im Lanyon Moor auf den Sechsten Doctor und Evelyn Smythe. Zusammen untersuchen sie geheimnisvolle Vorkommnisse im Dorf Pengriffen (The Spectre of Lanyon Moor). Der Brigadier im 21. Jahrhundert Als der Brigadier 2003 auf inoffiziellem Staatsbesuch in Malebolgia, USA ist, läuft er dem Achten Doctor über den Weg. Der Doctor leidet jedoch zunächst unter Amnesie, so dass keiner der beiden den anderen erkennt. Erst später, als der Doctor seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt, gehen sie gemeinsam gegen den Hellfire-Club und ihre Dämonen vor (Minuet in Hell). Als die britische Regierung im Jahr 2004 plant, UNIT aufzulösen und durch den Internal Counter-Intelligence Service zu ersetzen, wird Sir Alistair aus dem Ruhestand geholt, um die Auflösung zu überwachen. Ein Zwischenfall mit Silurianern, das Vorgehen der ICIS-Kommandantin und schließlich Sir Alistairs Einsatz wenden das Ende von UNIT vorerst ab (The Coup). thumb|Der Brigadier trifft den 10. Doctor thumb|Sir Alistair (2009) 2005 erreicht der Machtkampf zwischen UNIT und dem ICIS seinen Höhepunkt. Eine von ICIS ausgelöste Krankheit bedroht die Weltbevölkerung und UNIT-Colonel Emily Chaudhry benötigt Sir Alistairs Hilfe, um ICIS zu stoppen. In Zusammenarbeit mit den Silurianern kann die Krankheit geheilt werden und UNITs Existenz ist vorerst gerettet (The Wasting). Während einer Militärparade im Jahr 2008 wird Lethbridge-Stewart von einem Zeit-Sturm an einen außerirdischen Kriegsschauplatz gebracht, wo er auf den Zehnten Doctor trifft (The Warkeeper's Crown). 2009 unterstützt er Sarah Jane Smith im Kampf gegen Mrs. Wormwood und Commander Kaagh, die die Erde erobern wollen (Enemy of the Bane). Später in dem Jahr hält sich Sir Alistair eine Zeit lang in Peru auf (The Poison Sky, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). Tod, Auferstehung und Abschied Der Brigadier verstirbt irgendwann vor 2017 friedlich im Schlaf. Jede Inkarnation des Doctor, die er kennengelernt hatte, war bei seiner Beerdigung anwesend (The Gift). Einige Monate später, als der Elfte Doctor den Rat seines alten Freundes braucht, erfährt er von einer Krankenschwester am Telefon vom Tod des Brigadiers und ist tief betroffen (The Wedding of River Song). Offenbar kann er sich an die Anwesenheit seiner früheren Inkarnationen auf der Beerdigung nicht erinnern. Als 2017 die Cybermen dafür sorgen, dass Tote als umgewandelte Cybermen wieder auferstehen, ist auch der Brigadier darunter. Es gelingt ihm jedoch, die Umprogrammierung zu überwinden und rettet seiner Tochter Kate das Leben. Der Zwölfte Doctor wird Zeuge der Rettung und salutiert ein letztes Mal zum Abschied (Death in Heaven). Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Begleiter des 3. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 4. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 5. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 6. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 7. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren